Till Death Do Us Part ~~ Chapter one
by Immortal Goddess
Summary: Syaoran went back 2 Hong Kong when he was 11, never telling Sakura how he felt. Read the authors note at the beginning, kay? And R+R, please
1. Default Chapter Title

Till death do us part Chapter one  
  
Man! Don't you all hate Sasha!(aka Setsuna) She is soooooo annoying! Why did   
I have 2 be her cousin??? It's not fair!! She's so pretty...kinda gothic,   
though...she is kinda dense in math...but she's popular...and funny...and an   
idiot...and most of you like her! If you've e-mail her, and instantly didn't   
like her, TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEW!! Well...this is my first fan fic, so don't   
flame! And, I of course do not own cardcaptors. Nelvana trashed it, though.   
So, Nelvana, if u r reading this, you bite! You wreck all of our fave anime   
shows! Pioneer sucks, too, but they r at least dubbing the rest of ther SM   
episodes, but they r putting them on video, and the video's r 14.95 EACH!   
Those come out in February.... Anyways, here is my story. Syaoran went back   
to Hong Kong when they were 11, and in grade 5, never telling Sakura his   
true feelings, and they are now in grade...10, so It's five years later.   
Sakura is 16, turning 17 in two months, so It's February. Oh, and I stole   
Artemis from Setsuna, but in MY story, you'll find out how they met, unlike   
Setsuna, who can't bother to tell us! Umm..I stole the idea of how they met   
from Sets, too...-_-'...It is apparent that I cannot think of anything by my   
self....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That is a cool symbol! This swirly thingy...~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sakura sighed, looking up from her science experiment. Her green eyes   
flickered brightly in the hot lights of Reedington High School's science lab.  
She silently stirred a test tube of iodine, pouring some vitamin C into it.  
The science teacher, Mr. Westacott walked over, pushing his glasses back up   
his nose, his white lab coat getting tangled around his legs. Madison tried   
not to laugh as the short man tried to untangle his lab coat.  
"Alright...class. You see, when you pour the vitamin C concentrate, into the   
iodine, which, by the way, took my TWO hours to mix up and shake it, the   
iodine should start to turn clear." Westacott said, finally free of his coat,  
which appeared to be alive. Suddenly, the bell rang.  
"Oh! Um...work sheets are due on...Monday." Westacott said, pouring the   
iodine into the liquid waste jug.  
"Oh! Please, don't give us homework! I'll be out all night!" Rita whined,   
stomping her foot.  
"Only ONE page, Nikki, er, I mean, Rita. Only one." Westacott said, sitting   
on the corned of a desk(peoples, I'm trying to imitate my teacher, here. His   
names Mr. Westacott...hehe). Rita sighed, nodding slowly. She shoved all her   
books into her bag,  
smiling slightly at Sakura, who nodded slightly back. Sakura hadn't spoken   
to anyone, except Artemis and Madison, since Li left. Nobody even heard her   
breathe. Sakura sighed again, striding out of the room. She sensed someone   
run up next to her.  
"So, um, Sakura. You never answered me when I asked you to the dance. Do you   
wanna go?" Tyler asked, falling in pace with the young Clow Mistress. Sakura   
shook her head, stopping suddenly in front of her locker. Tyler kept on   
walking, then he noticed that the young woman was not next to him. He stopped  
, running backwards.  
"So? What do ya say? I mean...sorry, but just nod, or shake your head," Tyler  
pushed. Sakura spun to him, her light green eyes burning deep into his sky   
blue ones, tearing his soul, his only reinforcement in the Underworld, to   
shreds. She slowly shook her head. Ty began to protest, but he was   
interrupted by a loud shout from down the hall.  
"Avalon! You, missy, are coming to the dance with Rita, Nikki, Chelsea, and   
me! Got it?" Madison yelled to her long time friend, everyone in the crowded   
hall turning to look at her. They then turned to Sakura, who pulled her bag   
from her locker, slamming it shut. She glanced at Madison as she headed to   
the door, her rollerblades dangling from her left hand.  
"Get a life, Taylor!" Sakura said, the first...four...words that anybody had  
heard her say in five years. Everyone gasped. Ty's mouth fell to the floor  
(anime style).  
"Woah! Dude, you can talk?!" he asked astonished. Sakura sighed, shaking her   
head.  
"No. I'm mute. I've been mute since I was two. This is a miracle in the term   
that is scientific research. You know what? You should jam a needle into my   
arm, knocking me unconscious. You should then kidnap me, take me to some   
whacked-out center, where they can preform weird, alien-like tests on me.   
They can shove needles in my arm, and stuff up my butt...hmmp!" Sakura was   
interrupted as a strong hand was clamped around her mouth.  
"Please excuse her. She has these...breakouts...sometimes." Artemis said,   
quickly dragging Sakura out the door. Everyone was silent, staring at where   
Sakura and the woman, who had just magically appeared, left.  
"Stick stuff up her butt?" Madison asked. She looked a Chelsea, who looked   
at Rita, who looked at Nikki, who looked at Madison. Suddenly the four girls   
burst out laughing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sakura sat in a small coffee shop in Reedington, sipping on a cup of tea   
silently, a "Topography and Geography of Brazil, and South America," textbook  
, flopped un-neatly on the table, Sakura mindlessly scanning the words. Her   
mind was on when she first met Artemis.  
********************************Flash back, man******************************  
Sakura sat on the floor in his basement/library, staring at the little yellow  
creature flying in front of her.  
"Right...so I'm supposed to CATCH these...cards... which have magical powers,  
and can destroy the world if I don't?" Sakura asked the creature, trying not  
to laugh. The thing nodded.  
"Right...."  
******************************************change of scene*******************  
Sakura sat on a park bench leaning back against the cool wood, the freezing   
rain pelting down on her face. She had just caught the thunder card. She   
suddenly felt a presence behind her. She spun around, only to find...nothing.  
It was go. Sakura turned, her light green eyes meeting a pair of dark green   
ones. She screamed in surprise.  
"So...this is the Cardcaptor. Kinda young, aren't ya?" the woman asked, her   
long silver hair had water dripping off of it, and the black streaks seemed   
to blend in with the night sky. Sakura stared in disbelief at this woman. She  
was so beautiful. He green eyes sparkled as water slowly dripped off her   
sailor-moon bangs, running down her pale cheeks. Her deep red lips were   
pursed together, and one of her perfectly plucked eyebrows were raised   
questionably.  
"Who...who are you?" Sakura asked, just now noticing the cold. The woman   
looked sympathetic for the little girl.  
"Oh you poor dear, you must be freezing. I'm Artemis." the mysterious figure   
said. Sakura gasped in shock. Artemis was a goddess...one that was said to   
come only to dying people. She was rarely seen, if ever. She was immortal.   
She had created the universe, and she could end it.  
"Your...hear to kill me, aren't you?" Sakura asked, shivering. Artemis   
snorted.  
"No! Why would I kill you? What have you done that was bad? Sure, you   
released the Clow Cards, but that was an accident. I wouldn't kill ya because  
of that." Artemis said, a bubble appearing around both of them. Sakura   
instantly began to warm up.  
"Come. Let's get something warm to drink. You'll freeze to death out here."   
Artemis said, helping the girl up. Sakura nodded gratefully.  
"What are you doing out here, anyway? You're a smart lass, ye should know   
better than that." Artemis said, guiding the freezing girl into a coffee shop  
. Some people looked up, as a glowing, floating woman entered, a little girl   
at her side. A waitress dropped a trayful of glasses on the hard tile floor   
as she saw the Immortal Goddess enter the room. Artemis waved her hand, the   
glasses, instantly put back together, were resting on the tray.  
"I was out there...because...of Li." Sakura mumbled through her chattering   
teeth. Sakura silently thanked the waitress as she set down two cups of tea   
on the table, bowing slightly. Artemis thanked her, turning back to the   
freezing Cardcaptor.  
"What did Syaoran say?" Artemis asked. Sakura was surprised that she knew who  
Li was.  
"He...he..he said I...I was useless. That I would never become a true   
Cardcaptor. That I was a failure." Sakura said, taking a sip of the tea,   
which instantly warmed her up.  
"How would Li know? He only came here...what, yesterday? Ignore the lad, and   
he'll go away." Artemis said. Sakura nodded.  
"So, what is your business here, if not to kill me?" Sakura asked Artemis.  
"To protect you." Artemis said evilly.  
*********************************************End Flashback*******************  
Sakura was sitting in the exact same coffee shop that Artemis had first taken   
her to.  
"So, anyway. I'm making your dress, kay?" Madison said, appearing next to   
Sakura, who looked up, startled.  
"No, Madison. I'm not going." Sakura began, but Madison stopped her.  
"Please? We want to go as a group, and that includes you! Please? I'll never   
ask anything from you again!" Madison begged. Sakura sighed. After a while,   
she nodded.  
"Alright. But do me a fav? Nothing too...poofy. Don't put too many, if any,   
bows, ribbons, lace, frills, or zippers. Got it?" Sakura asked, pointing an   
accusing finger at her friend.  
"What? Would I do that to you?" Madison asked questionably.  
"Yes." Sakura said before her eyes returned to the textbook.  
"Besides," Madison began, "Your dress is already done." Sakura's head shot   
up at this.  
"So, I'll see you tonight. 7:00. Don't forget, or me, and three other girls,   
will kick your ass." Madison said before leaving the small cafe. 


	2. Chapter two

Chapter 2.  
Okaaaay...So Sasha was a little pissed at me in her review, but, what is she   
gonna do????  
Lyrics are in these thingys ** **  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Madison's house: 6:45~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sakura spun around, observing the dress in the mirror. She had to admit, it   
wasn't that bad. It was a floor-length blue dress, with delicate rhinestone   
cherry blossom petals dancing across the bottom of the skirt. The top of it   
was like a tanktop, but a lighter blue net-shirt covered it, the sleeves   
lightly brushing the ground. A sapphire necklace hung in the low neckline,   
and a silver tiara with a large sapphire sat on Sakura's head, her hair   
pulled around it. The other girls sat on Madison's bed, talking. They all   
wore identical outfits, the only difference being the sleeve length.  
"Okay, Sakura, we all know how beautiful you look, but we have to go, or   
we'll be late, and we don't want that." Madison said, breaking Sakura's   
thoughts.  
"Right...lets go." Sakura said, following her giggling friends out of the   
room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@ the dance~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nikki pushed open the doors to the gym. All eyes fell on the five girls as   
they entered, laughing, even Sakura. They were late, but they didn't care.   
They all sat down on the bleachers, telling idiotic jokes.  
" Okay, okay, I've got one." Madison said, grinning. "Walking up to a   
department store's fabric counter, a pretty girl asked, "I want to buy this   
material for a new dress. How much does it cost?"   
"Only one kiss per yard, " replied the smirking male clerk.   
"That's fine," replied the girl. "I'll take ten yards." With expectation and   
anticipation written all over his face, the clerk hurriedly measured out and   
wrapped the cloth, then held   
it out teasingly. The girl snapped up the package and pointed to a little old  
man standing beside her. "Grandpa will pay the   
bill," she smiled." Madison finished to groans from the other girls.  
"Of course, Madison HAD to tell a joke that involved sewing!" Chelsea mocked.  
The other girls laughed at this.  
"Hey...." Madison began, but was interupted by Sakura.  
"Alright, I got one. A boy frog telephones the Psychic Hotline and his   
Personal Psychic Advisor tells him: "You are going to meet a beautiful young   
girl who will want to know everything about you."   
The frog is thrilled, "This is great! Will I meet her at a party?   
"No," says his Advisor, "in her biology class." " Rita burst out laughing,  
falling off the bleachers. The others laughed hard at this.  
"Ow...that's not funny...."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One hour and 136 jokes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sakura sighed, sitting quietly on a bench, watching all her friends dance.   
She had refused to dance with anyone that night. Suddenly, a very slow, sweet  
song started.   
**Deep in my soul  
Love so strong  
It takes control.**  
"May I have this dance?" a strong voice asked. Sakura shook her head, keeping  
it down. A strong hand lifted up her chin, her green eyes meeting a pair of   
bright amber ones.  
"Please?" he asked again guiding her to the dance floor.  
**Now we both know  
The secrets bared  
The feelings shown**  
"I thought you were never going to come back," Sakura said, leaning her head   
on his broad shoulder, swaying back and forth. The other dancers moved to the  
side, watching the two, Madison filming it all.  
"Well, I did." was his only reply.   
**Driven far apart  
I'll make a wish  
On a shooting star**  
  
**There will come a day.  
Somewhere far away  
In your arms I'll stay  
My only love.**  
  
**Even though you're gone  
love will still live on  
The feeling is so strong  
My only love**  
  
**My only love.**  
  
**There will come a day.  
Somewhere far away  
In your arms I'll stay  
My only love**  
  
**You've reached the deepest part  
Of the secret in my heart  
I've known it from the start  
My only love**  
  
**There will come a day.  
Somewhere far away  
In your arms I'll stay  
My only love.**  
  
Li looked down at Sakura. He slowly tilted her head up, kissing her lightly   
on the lips.  
  
**You've reached the deepest part  
Of the secret in my heart  
I've known it from the start  
My only love**  
  
**My only love.**  
*Serena Tsukina From Sailor Moon, when she found out she was the princess.*  
  
The song ended, and the two slowly broke apart. Sakura was about to say   
something, but was interupted by a loud rumble. All the doors and windows   
suddenly disappeared. A tall podium appeared, with three hooded figures   
sitting in it.  
"Hey! You can't do this to me! I CREATED you!" a voice yelled, shaking the   
cage that she was trapped in. The hooded figures ignored her.  
"Artemis? My god, are you okay?" Sakura asked, stepping forward, about to   
grab the cage."Don't touch it! You're mortal! It will kill you!" Artemis said  
, kicking the young girls hand away.  
"Card Mistress, you must make a decision." one of the hooded figures spoke,   
frightening the other people trapped in the room. Sakura silently stood her   
ground.  
"You have a choice," another hooded figure said, pointing a finger at Artemis  
, the cage she was in disappearing. Artemis got ready to kill the hooded   
figures, but one of them foresaw this.  
"Do not try anything, goddess. If you do, the Clow Master will die." the   
figure turned back to Sakura.  
"You must choose. Only one may live. You love, the Clow master," the leader   
said, pointing to Li, who stood silent behind Sakura, "Or, the Goddess, the   
key of life to this pathetic universe." The figure said. Sakura looked at Li,  
than at Artemis.  
"Li. This world...will end without Artemis. Though I do love Li, Artemis must  
live." Sakura said confidently. Artemis went wide eyed, shaking her head.  
"Please, forgive me, Li." Sakura said, hugging him. The figures nodded, a   
portal opening less than a foot from Sakura. Li stepped up to it, ready to   
jump in. Artemis sighed.  
"Sorry, kid. I can't let you do this." She stepped up to the edge of the   
swirling portal, pushing Li backwards.   
"Tenshinohanede Tobitatsuno."(if anyone can tell me what this means, please   
tell me in a review. I stole this from Setsuna) Artemis gave an apologetic   
smile to Sakura, then jumped into the hole, which instantly close.  
"Noooo!!!!" Sakura yelled.  
"It is done. Fairwell Mistress, but remember this: Heaven and Hell are often   
just a heart beat apart." the figures coursed, before disappearing. Sakura   
broke down, crying.  
** I hear the voice of my destiny call  
And I know I must go find my way.  
The hardest part will be leaving you all,  
and I'll miss you much more than words can say.  
I'll be only a Memory away.  
If you need me you can call me anytime of day.  
And I'll be there.  
It's okay.  
Only a memory away.  
My intuishion says something is wrong.  
My friends said they'd come say good bye.  
But I can't go till I know what's going on.  
I fear there is danger somewhere nearby.  
I'll be only a memory away.  
If you need me, you can call me anytime of day,.  
And I'll be there, It's okay.  
Only a memory away.  
We've been together through good times and bad.  
You've always been there for me.  
I'll always treasure the best friends I've had, eternally.  
Only a memory away.  
If you need me, you can call me any time of day.  
And I'll be there, It's okay.  
I'm only a memory  
Only a memory away.  
If you need me, you can call me any time of day.  
And I'll be there. It's okay.  
Only a memory away.  
Only a memory away.  
Only a memory away....**  
Amy Anderson, from Sailor Moon~ when she was leaving to go to London.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Artemis felt herself falling, then she landed with a splash in some hot   
liquid. Lava. She gasped for air, surveying her surroundings. She was in   
Tartarus.  
"Perfect." she said to herself. "Remind me again as to why I made the United   
Justice Triplets." she said to herself, swimming to the shore. She wrung out   
her floor length hair, molten lava burning through the ground.  
"So, I'm trapped for the rest of eternity down here with you?" Artemis asked   
the three pairs of eyes staring down at her. Cerberus sighed a dog sigh,   
laying down, Artemis petting its three heads.   
"I know what you mean, boy. I know what you mean."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, there's that chapter. And thank you Setsuna, for the wonderful idea.   
You're the best.hehe Next will be up ASAP, that is, if I'm not grounded for   
swiping Sets notbook!! 


End file.
